Melting My Heart
by AkaKuro1297
Summary: Pulled into the whirlpool of the widely known Alice Academy, Fudo Akuma has to face the struggles of living without her dear Onii-san (Yusei), and coping with the infamous and tempermental Hyuuga Natsume, who not only scars her skin, but burns a spot into her heart.
1. Icy Realizations

"Onii-san!" A young girl with raven-black hair ran over to the raven-haired 10-year-old and his friends. He blinked, looking over.

"Aku-chan, what are you doing here? You should be back at the orphanage with Martha." His cobalt eyes showed worry. "You know it's not safe."

"But you guys come over here!" She pouted, her eyes a slightly lighter shade cobalt than his.

"Because we can protect ourselves." The blonde 11-year-old scoffed. "And we're older."

"But I can protect myself, too!" The 7-year-old stomped her foot.

"Akuma…." The raven-haired boy sighed. "Please go home."

"But Onii-san! I don't wanna!" She stamped both of her feet in a temper tantrum-like way. The boys sweat dropped.

"God, Yusei. Your sister is so annoying!" The 11-year-old gold-eyed boy crossed his arms. Yusei averted his gaze.

"Akuma, go home. Please." He looked up at her pleadingly. Akuma shook her head violently, her raven-colored braid threatening to come loose.

"Nonono, NO!" She screamed.

"Wow. Annoying, ain't she?" The five of them froze. "But kinda cute at the same time." The four boys tensed as six men walked up behind Akuma, who turned around and screeched before darting over to Yusei, who immediately pushed her behind him.

"What're five wee runts like y'all doing out here all by your lonesome?" One of the men, who had grey hair, puffed on his cigarette.

"None of your business!" The silvery-haired boy couldn't keep back the fear in his voice. Yusei's eyes scanned the area, mapping out an escape route in his head.

"Mouthy little brat, aren't you? That'll bring down your slave trade price." A brunette chuckled as the six advanced on the kids.

"Onii-san, I'm scared." Akuma grabbed Yusei's arm, trembling.

"This is why you stay at home." He and his three friends shared a look.

Before the men could react, the five of them bolted in different directions. The men shouted, then each chased after a different kid. Three of them chased after the two siblings.

The siblings weaved through the trees, slowly losing their three pursuers_. We just have to make it back to the orphanage! _He began to speed up.

That's when it hit him: He'd lost Akuma.

"AKUMA!" He skidded to a stop, panic rising in his chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Her piercing scream tore through the air.

"AKUMA!" He ran in the direction of her scream, fear fueling his small muscles. "AKUMA!"

"ONII-SAN!" He could see her being dragged away by the three men (the grey haired guy, the brunette, and a blonde).

"LET HER GO!" He tackled one of them to the ground.

"Onii-san!" Akuma sobbed, fighting against the other two. Yusei shouted in pain as the blonde slammed him onto the ground, knocking the air out of his tiny lungs. "Onii-san!"

"What a heroic little brother you have, girly." The blonde laughed evilly. "Stupid brat."

All Yusei could do was gasp for breath as the blonde slowly crushed him with his weight.

"Onii-san!" She continued to fight the two men restraining her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You know, this boy is pretty fine looking." The blonde licked his lips. "Why not have some fun?" At these words, Yusei began to struggle. _No, no, NO!_

"We can dig that." The other two smirked. "How 'bout here and know?"

"I dig it." The blonde slid one of his knees in-between Yusei's legs, rubbing it against the boy's crotch. Yusei mewled, his struggling faltering for a split second. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"G-get off of me! MARTHA! HELP!" He shouted in pain as the blonde slapped him across the face.

"ONII-SAN! GET OFF OF MY BROTHER!" A blast of cold air burst from Akuma's body, and ice exploded from her feet. Something cold slid under Yusei's back.

He slowly opened his eyes, then yelped.

The man that had just been above him was now frozen solid. He scotched away, looking around.

The trees around them were covered in ice, and the ground was covered by a thick layer of it. The two men that had been holding Akuma were frozen as well. Akuma was just standing there, sobbing.

"O-Onii-s-san!" She ran over and dived into his arms. He just stared. _No. She has one, too._

"Yusei! Akuma!" Martha ran into the clearing, her eyes flying wide with horror at the scene before her. "What-?!"

"Aku-chan…" He wrapped his arms around her. "She's like us…." Martha's face filled with sadness.

"If she did this, it's too late to hide it." She slowly made her way over to then, as not to slip on the ice.

"….." Yusei hugged her tighter. Martha sighed, kneeling next to them.

"Let's get the two of you home."


	2. Found

Akuma watched in awe as Yusei fixed the stove with ease.

"You're amazing, Onii-san!" She gawked. He looked back at her and smiled.

It had been a week since the ice incident, which had been all but forgotten. He slid the stove back in place, then stood, wiping his brow.

"All fixed, Martha." He looked back at her as she smiled.

"Arigato, Yusei. When it broke, I thought that would be the last of it."

"I wish I had your Alice, Onii-san! It's so amazing!" He looked down at his little sister. "Fixing things is super awesome! Building things, too!" he gave her a small smile.

"Having an ice Alice is cool, too, Aku-chan."

"Not as cool as building and fixing anything you want." She smiled cornily.

"Martha!" Kiryu ran in with Jack, Crow, and the other kids behind him. "There are some guys outside in fancy suits who're looking for Akuma!" Martha's face went pale.

"I was afraid of this. Akuma, stay here. Same goes for the rest of you." She left the kitchen and went outside. Akuma grabbed onto Yusei's arm and whimpered. Yusei responded by pulling her into a hug. _Are they the people Martha was telling us about? Are they here to take us away?_ By the way Akuma trembled next to him he could tell she was thinking the same thing. Cold air began to radiate off of her, making him shiver.

"Onii-san… I don't want to go…."

"Its okay, Aku-chan. We're not going anywhere. Martha won't let us."

"Akuma! Come out here, please!" Martha's voice was full of defeat. Akuma gulped.

"It's okay, Aku-chan. I'll go with you." Yusei walked with Akuma outside, Crow, Kiryu, and Jack following close behind.

There were four men in black suits, as well as one wearing a purple sweat shirt and white jeans and had blonde hair and was wearing jewelry. He looked over at them.

"Which of you is Akuma?" His voice was soft and cheery. Akuma shrunk behind Yusei. The man smiled. _What an adorable little girl. I wonder…_ "I won't hurt you, sweetheart." Akuma slowly peeked out at him. "I'm Narumi-sensei. Do you know who Akuma is?" She hesitantly nodded, and Yusei shifted uncomfortably. "Could you please tell me then?" He offered his hand in a friendly manner, kneeling down so that he was eye level with her. She looked up at Martha as if for permission, and Martha nodded.

"I-I'm A-Akuma, N-Narumi-sensei." _This girl has an ice Alice? But she seems to be the exact opposite of what ice is._

"I should have guessed it." He chuckled. "Akuma-chan, I'm a teacher at Gakuen Alice, an academy for students with exceptional talents that we teach them how to use to help others in the world. I've come too-."

"Lier!" Yusei pushed Akuma behind him. "You just want her because she's an Alice!" Narumi blinked. "You can't take my sister!" _How does he…?_ He looked over at Martha, taking back his offered hand.

"I wasn't going to lie to them, Narumi-san." She crossed her arms. He sighed. _This will make things more difficult. She never did enjoy the academy._ He looked back over at Yusei.

"We just want to help your little sister, and give her a better chance at life. We don't want to hurt her in any way."

"I don't care! You can't take her! I won't let you!" He backed away with her still behind him. The other three came up to his side.

"Yusei," Martha looked at him sadly, "there's nothing we can do….."

"No!" He shook his head frantically. "No no no!"

"Yusei-san," Narumi kept his voice soft, "we'll take care of her. I promise."

At this point, only one thing ran through Yusei's head:

Run.

He grabbed Akuma's wrist and bolted into the forest surrounding the orphanage. There were shouts behind him, but he didn't care. _They can't have Aku-chan! _

"Onii-san!" She did her best to keep up with him, but greatly slowed his speed. She tried to pull away. "Onii-san! Just let go! We can go back and I'll go! Then you have to promise to keep hiding!"

"No!" He tightened his grip. "Come on, Aku-chan!" _I won't let them take you! We can get away!_

"Yusei!" It was Crow's voice. He looked back to find his three friends close behind him. Relief washed over him. "The cave!"

Yusei nodded, and the five of them turned left and continued on until the comfortingly familiar hill came into view. They slowed, jogging along the side until the came to the carefully hidden entrance behind an old pine tree.

Yusei made Akuma crawl in first, then they followed after her. The crawl space was damp and cold, but luckily it didn't last very long. Once they got into the large 'room', Yusei began to feel around for the lantern he had made. When he found it, he flipped on the switch, and light flooded the area. He set it on the wooden crate that served as a table in the center of the 'room'.

The boys then set to work and rolling out the mats they scavenged from the scrap yard, then grabbed the blankets they had also scavenged and huddled around the lantern for warmth. Akuma curled up into Yusei's side, and they shared a blanket.

They were all shivering and breathing heavily, all trying to catch their breath. Crow was the first to speak.

"Why do they want Akuma?"

"They found out about her Alice."

"What's that?"

"Martha told us that Alices are like super powers. Akuma's power is ice, and mine is tech, tech, tech, um, technology. But they only know about Akuma's, so that's why they're after her. They want to take her away."

"…. So they want your powers?" Kiryu looked up. Yusei nodded.

"…. Onii-san….. If they catch me, promise not to tell them about your Alice." Yusei gritted his teeth.

"They won't catch you!" He pulled her closer. "I won't let them!"

"But promise!" He looked down into her eyes, which were a little lighter a shade of cobalt than his. He hugged her.

"….. Fine, I promise. But they won't get you." They were all silent for awhile.

"….You guys have to run away." Kiryu was thoughtful. "You can hide here. We can bring you food and stuff so that you can."

"And nobody would ever find you." Jack agreed. "Only we know about this place. Well, Martha does, but she wouldn't tell." Yusei looked down at Akuma, who snuggled into his side.

"….. That'll work, for both of us." Yusei smiled. "It's perfect." _They won't be able to find us._

They all froze as they heard footsteps from outside the entrance. Akuma whimpered, and Yusei quickly turned off the lantern. The footsteps paused. There were two voices, each one inaudible.

One of them was Narumi's.

Yusei pulled Akuma closer, willing the men to walk away. To not discover the entrance hidden behind the old tree.

"Akuma-chan?" Narumi's voice drifted into the room. Yusei's insides twisted. A cold air began to fill the small area, and Yusei could tell it was coming from the shivering Akuma next to him. Oh, no. "Akuma-chan? Yusei-san?" Worry was clear in Narumi's voice. Something cold and slippery slid underneath Yusei. Something icy. He looked down at Akuma in panic. His three friends' silhouettes jerked as they felt it the ice slide under them, too. "Akuma-chan, we know that you're in there, and that you're scared." His voice was slightly panicked. "You need to come out before you hurt yourself." He jerked his hand away as ice slid out of the entrance to where he was kneeling. _Her Alice is directly connected to her emotions. This could get bad, especially since I can't get in there to calm her down._ He looked down at the entrance. _Or can I?_ "Tyonaky, I need to crawl in there before she freezes the entrance close and traps them in there."

"But sir-!"

"I don't have a choice." He lowered himself, then used the ice to slide himself through the small opening. His shoulders barely cleared the walls. It only took a few seconds to completely slide in. He was quick to rise to his knees. "Yusei-san, if you have a light, turn it on." Yusei jumped at the sudden nearness of Narumi's voice. He quickly flicked on the lantern, then gasped.

Narumi was on one knee by the entrance, but that wasn't what scared him: it was the thick layer of ice slowly creeping up the walls. Akuma screeched, scooting away and back into a corner. Narumi shivered, his breath now clearly visible. _If this continues, she'll freeze all of us in here._ Jack, Crow, and Kiryu froze in fear.

"Aku-chan, it's okay." Yusei reached towards her.

"Onii-san!" She sobbed, and ice shot up the wall behind her.

"Akuma-chan, listen to me." Narumi crawled towards her, pulling Yusei back.

"W-why-?!"

"Yusei-san, trust me. Akuma-chan, I know you're scared." He inched closer. "But it's okay. I won't hurt you." More ice spread from her body. "Akuma, I want to help. I have an Alice, too."

"You, d-do?" Ice began to slowly recede back to her body.

"Hai, only mine's different. I went to Gakuen Alice when I was younger, about your brother's age."

"You, did?" More receding. _That's it._

"Hai." He smiled softly. "So did Martha. Her Alice is healing. She was going to be a doctor, but changed her mind. The academy helped us to control our Alices. It can help you, too." She sniffled, then slowly crawled towards him, the ice returning to her. Narumi pulled her into his arms and hugged her as she curled into his chest. Yusei crawled up beside him, the rest of the ice disappearing.

"I, I want to go to Gakuen Alice." She sniffled. Narumi nodded.

"We have to get out of here, first." He set her down, then followed the five of them through the opening, barely able to squeeze through.

When he stood, he looked down at Akuma, who was leaning into her older brother for support. _It's a good thing Tyonaky was able to find them with his Alice. Her Alice drains her strength when she uses it, meaning…_ He bent down and picked her up. She didn't protest, and rested her head on his shoulder. Her hand dangled down, and Yusei reached up to take it.

When they arrived back at the orphanage, Martha ran out of the house and over to them, taking Akuma with a worried look on her face.

"Her Alice-."

"I'm aware, Narumi."

"Yet you were going to continue to hide her?"

"….. I would rather hide her than send her to that academy." She sighed. Narumi closed his eyes to calm himself.

"That's a reckless and risky thing to do, Martha. She's coming with me to Gakuen Alice."

"….. Then you have to promise to keep Aku-chan safe." Narumi opened his eyes, looking down at Yusei, who was crying.

"I promise, Yusei-san."


	3. Pretty Eyes

"Wow! It's so, so big, Narumi-sensei!" Akuma's eyes sparkled as she looked out the window while they drove through the academy gate.

"Hai." He smiled, watching her. "This'll be your new home, Akuma-chan." _How can such a sweet girl have such a bitter Alice? _

"It's like a castle!" She was in absolute awe. _This can't be what Martha told us about! It's so pretty!_ "It's pretty, Narumi-sensei!"

"I'm glad you like it, Akuma-chan." He chuckled. _I'm not surprised she feels this way: she came from absolutely nothing. I'm glad I took her shopping for clothes, since all she owned were practically rags. But, Martha taught her to above her grade level, so I can put her into the grade above the one she should be in. My only worries now are Persona and how long she has before her Alice depletes her life span completely. And Hyuuga._ The car pulled to a stop in front of one of the buildings. "Here we are, Akuma-chan."

"Yay!" She hopped out of the back seat as Narumi got out and pulled the suit case he had bought her out of the trunk. She clasped her hands together_. I wish you could see this, Onii-san! _

"These are the dorms, where you and all of the other students stay. As I explained on the train ride, you're dorm room is based on your star ranking. For now, you'll have a temporary room until you get your rank." She followed him inside the building, and was greeted by a pink robot. "Awe! Takahashi! This is Fudo Akuma, our newest student."

"Hello, Akuma-chan." The robot said in a friendly tone. Akuma could only gawk.

"H-hello, Takahashi." They continued on to a flight of stairs and went up it, then turned left and walked to a door at the end of the hall.

"This will be your temporary room. Since it's already six o'clock, dinner will begin shortly, so you won't have to wear your uniform until tomorrow." He opened the door, and Akuma's eyes flew wide.

"Wow!" Her eyes sparkled as she ran into the room. _It's so big! Onii-san, it's incredible!_

"This is a three star ranked room, so if you get three stars right off the bat, you can stay in here." He winked at her, setting down her suitcase at the foot of the bed. "Which would get you closer to the honor student award."

"So I can visit Onii-san!" She gave him a huge hug. He chuckled, hugging her back.

"But you have to work hard in all of your classes. Alright?"

"Hai! I promise."

"Good. Now, let's go down to the dining room and introduce you to everyone." She skipped after him, though faltered at a cracked open door next to the staircase, where a set of crimson eyes were staring at her. When she stopped, the door closed. _Huh?_ "Let's go, Akuma-chan!"

"Coming!" She hesitated before dashing down the stairs after him.


	4. Unwanted Appology

She yawned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it, Onii-san?" She asked, pulling her stuffed cat to her chest. No reply. _That's strange. Onii-san should be awake._ She looked over, expecting to find Yusei sitting on his cot and working on something.

That's when she remembered. _Oh…_ She looked down at the black stuffed cat in her arms wearing the metal collar her brother had made for it_. Onii-san…._ She looked over at the clock on her desk.

5 a.m. _I slept in. Onii-san should have accidentally woken me up 30 minutes ago._ She slid out of bed, then opened the door to the empty hallway. _I'd better be quiet. Narumi-sensei said that classes don't start until 8. _

She tiptoed down the hall to the restroom, taking her toothbrush, towel, hairbrush, toothpaste, hair tie, and clothes with her.

After she showered, she put on her clothes, admiring how nice the uniform was. She quickly brushed her teeth, then brushed her hair and put it into a braid that reached her waist. The two yellow streaks on either side of her head made the braid look strange yet nice at the same time.

When she got back to the bedroom, it was 5:30. _Yuu-san is supposed to come and get me at 7:30._ She sat on the bed and slid on her socks, then her shoes_. So I have two hours to wait. _She picked up her black stuffed cat.

"What should we do, Kuro Neko Shadow? Usually, Onii-san would be giving us a lesson on building things. Or on science. Or math. Though usually science." She smiled. "Narumi-sensei was surprised at how smart I am. I told him that Martha taught me though, so that Onii-san doesn't get caught." The cat stared at her. She sighed. "What's wrong, Kuro Neko? Do you not like the name 'Shadow'?" More staring. "We'll find a name someday, Kuro Neko." She made a small 'meow' sound as if the cat had said it. "I'm glad we agree."

"Baka." She tilted her head to the side at the muffled voice coming from the other side of her door. She looked over. _Who could it be?_ She hugged the stuffed cat to her chest, then gently slid of the bed and soundlessly tiptoed over to the door. She could hear breathing on the other side. _Is it Yuu-san?_ She pulled it open, and a figure jumped back. All she got the chance to see were a pair of crimson eyes before getting pushed down. She yelped as her elbow hit the ground painfully. When she looked back up, the figure was disappearing through the door from earlier.

_How strange._ She stood, rubbing her elbow. _Who was that?_ The color of their eyes was still prominent in her mind as she picked up her cat off the ground. _Whoever it was, they have pretty eyes. I'll tell Narumi-sensei later._ She closed the door, then went over to her suitcase and pulled out a watercolor sketchpad and some water color paints that Narumi had bought her, then went and sat at the desk in the corner of the room, turning on the desk light.

By the time Yuu had knocked on her door, she had the eyes drawn out and perfectly colored with water colors. They looked like the actual eyes she'd seen.

"Wow!" Yuu was amazed. "That's amazing!"

"Arigato!" She slid the book and watercolors into her backpack (that Narumi had bought her) alongside her textbooks, notebooks, pencils, and pens. "They were some one's eyes who I saw earlier, but I don't know whose. I didn't see their face."

"Maybe you'll see them today." She slid on the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl Backpack, then followed Yuu into the hallway. She glanced over at the door as they passed by it.

On the way to the classroom, she described the incident to Yuu, who was as clueless as she was as to who it had been.

Akuma was amazed when she entered the classroom. The students were all chattering, some of them louder than others. A boy was floating in the air, while others were just plain showing off their Alices.

"Konichiwa, Yuu-san. Who might this be?" Akuma looked over at the teacher.

"Noda-sensei, this is Fudo Akuma. She's new to the school. Akuma, this is Noda-sensei, our homeroom and history teacher."

"Awe, so you are Akuma-chan. Narumi was-." He went fuzzy, then vanished completely. Akuma blinked.

"That happens a lot. His Alice is time tripping, but he can't control it fully, so he time trips randomly."

"Oh." She looked around the classroom, her eyes landing on a blond boy in the back with a bunny in his lap.

"What do you think of the new girl, Natsume?" The boy asked the black-haired 8-year-old next to him, who was reading a manga.

"She's stupid and naïve. She won't last a day." He turned the page.

"Excuse me?" The blond blinked, looking over at Akuma, who was now standing next to him.

"Hai?"

"My name is Fudo Akuma. Can I pet your bunny?" The boy was lightly taken aback by her cheeriness and kind smile. He nodded.

"Hai. You can even hold her." He handed the bunny to Akuma, who squeaked with joy.

"Arigato, um…"

"Nogi Ruka." Ruka couldn't help return the smile that she gave him. She gleefully pet the rabbit in her arms, and it made a noise of glee.

"There aren't very many bunnies in Satellite, especially around the orphanage where I lived." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his friend tilt his head slightly towards her, as if to listen. Ruka decided to continue the conversation.

"Orphanage?"

"Hai. Martha's our foster mother. Onii-san and I lost our parents in the Zero Reverse. They were the lead scientists working on the reactor. They saved us by sending us to Satellite, where Martha found us. Onii-san had been three at the time, so he kind of remembers them, but I was only a couple months old, so I don't remember." Not a bit of sadness entered her voice. "I don't let it affect me because sadness is a bad thing. Everyone should be happy!"

"Baka." She blinked. That voice! She looked over at the boy next to Ruka.

"Excuse me?" He glanced over at her.

The crimson eyes.

"Can I help you?"

"It's you! The person with the pretty eyes!" She began to jump up and down with excitement. She didn't notice when everyone looked back at her. "It was you I saw earlier! Her excitement startled him.

"What are you talking about, baka?" She handed Ruka back his bunny, then dug through her bag until she found her water color pad, which pulled out and opened. Ruka blinked.

"Natsume, those are your eyes." Ruka was shocked. Natsume fully looked up and over at the drawing. He was surprised, but didn't show it. _How did she draw out my eyes?! Is it her Alice?!_

"I found you, I found you, I found you!" She was jumping again. "You were the one listening through my door earlier!" He blinked, then narrowed his eyes.

"Why would I want to listen to a baka like you?" For the first time, he looked up at her.

The cobalt color of her eyes immediately caught his attention. They were full of so much life and happiness and excitement. It made him sick, but at the same time, he was intrigued. Never had he seen such vibrant eyes, or such a beautiful color. He hated her eyes, but they slowly burned into his mind.

"But I know it was you! You have the same pretty eyes!" Her annoyingly cheery voice knocked him out of his trance. He quickly (too quickly) looked back down at his manga. It was then that Ruka knew something was wrong.

"Baka. I have no reason to listen to you. You're annoying and stupid. Now go away before I turn you to charcoal."

"Charcoal?" She cocked her head cutely.

"Akuma-chan, we have our class type classes today." Yuu quickly cut in. Akuma blinked, looking over at him.

"Oh! Narumi-sensei told me about those!" She smiled brightly. "He told me that because of my ice Alice, I'm in the Dangerous class type, so Persona-sensei will be teaching me!" Natsume gritted his teeth. "I can't wait to meet him!"

"Baka." Natsume closed his book and stood. Ruka stood with him. "You'll learn quickly that this academy is not all that it seems. Stop being so naïve or you won't last very long." He pushed past her, leaving the room with Ruka close behind.

Once in the hallway, Ruka matched Natsume's pace in order to walk next to him.

"Is what she said true? About you listening through her door?"

"… She was making a racket. I had gone to burn her mouth off when I heard her talking to someone. It was just her stupid stuffed cat." Ruka could tell there was more to it than that, but decided not to press further.

"I have to get to class. I'll meet up with you later, okay?" Ruka turned, walking in the opposite direction. Natsume glanced back, then dashed outside and into the trees.

A moment later, Akuma walked down the hall. I can't wait to meet Persona-sensei! She walked outside, then began to wander. But, I probably should've asked for directions. She sighed. Onii-san, this place is so big! Just wait until I write to you tonight.

"Ow!" She yelped as something fell and hit her head. She rubbed her head, then looked down to see what had hit her. Natsume-san's book? She picked it up, then looked around. But where did it come from? She looked up to find him sitting up on a tree branch, on the full alert.

"Natsume-san!" He jerked, looking down.

That annoyingly beautiful cobalt.

"Shut up, you stupid girl!" He growled, taking a quick glance up before looking back down at her.

"But Natsume-san! You-!"

"I said be quiet!"

"But you dropped your book!" She held it up. His eyes narrowed dangerously, and a ball of fire appeared in his right hand. Her eyes flew wide.

"Shut up, before I-!"

"Natsume." He froze, the fire vanishing. "You're late. Come down here." Natsume bowed his head.

"Hai, Persona." He jumped down. Akuma looked over at a man wearing all black and a black and white mask. She smiled wide.

"Konichiwa, Persona-sensei! I'm Fudo Akuma, you're new student!" Persona looked over at her. _This girl is the one Anju brought in? She doesn't look as if she'll amount to much. _

"Let's go." He turned, Natsume and Akuma close behind. Natsume kept his head down, clenching and unclenching his fists. _That stupid girl! If she had just kept her stupid mouth shut, he wouldn't have found me! _

"Persona-sensei, what's your favorite color? Mine's yellow. Do you like yellow too? Persona-sensei, what's your favorite candy? Narumi-sensei and I both like chocolate. Persona-sensei, can you help me with math? It's my worst subject, Persona-sensei-?"

"Natsume, shut her up or she's dead." Akuma blinked, and Natsume smirked. _Keep annoying him, baka._

"But, Persona-sensei-!" He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Your Alice?"

"G-gomena-asai?" She began to radiate cold air.

"What is your Alice?"

"I-i-ice, Persona-s-sensei." Natsume couldn't help but shiver at the increasing cold.

"Natsume, attack her."

"Wh-what?!" She took a step back in alarm.

"Defend yourself against him."

"B-but Persona-sensei, Natsume-san wouldn't-!" She shrieked as a ball of fire flew past her, only a few inches from her face. She stumbled back, looking over at Natsume as he readied another attack. "N-N-Natsume-san! Wh-why are you- aah!" She barely got out of the way in time. Persona crossed his arms as he watched._ She's refusing to fight back. She'd useless. _

"Natsume, hurry it up. She's useless."

"AAAAAH!" She flew back as a blast of fire hit her, searing her right arm. The impact of her body hitting the ground caused a shriek of pain to escape her lips. She was barely able to push herself up enough to be in a sitting position. Ice clod tears slid down her cheeks, falling to the ground as small pieces of ice. "N-Natsume-san, please, s-stop." She looked up at him, and he met her cobalt gaze. His stomach twisted with guilt. _Why do I feel like this?!_ "P-Persona-sensei! Please! Help me!"

"Natsume, quit messing around. Finish it." Natsume blinked, then narrowed his eyes, a fire ball lighting in either hand. The crystals sliding down her face came faster. Natsume shook away the guilt, then charged at her. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"ONII-SAN! HELP ME!" A blast of ice exploded from her body, and a line of it shot straight at Natsume. His eyes flew wide.

"Aah!" He flew back as it hit him, his body bouncing as he hit the ground. A smirk formed on Persona's lips. _I suppose there is some potential here, after all. _

"Excellent." He turned and began to walk away. "Be ready for when it's time to train." With that, he walked away. Akuma slowly opened her eyes, then gasped in horror. _Onii-san, what have I done?!_

Natsume slowly stood, then fell to one knee, grabbing his side. A warm liquid met his fingertips. _She, got me?! _He looked over at the jagged line of ice that ended two feet away from him. _But, where did that come from?! She wasn't even using her Alice against me! _

"Natsume…." He looked up at Akuma as she walked towards him, icy crystals still sliding down her face. "I-I h-hurt y-you. G-g-gomena-a-asai!" She sobbed. His eyes flew wide. _She's apologizing?!_

"Why the hell are you apologizing?! Baka! You were supposed to do that!"

He hurt her. Why didn't she seem to care?

"N-no!" She shook her head violently. "H-hurting people is wrong!"

Why is she being like this? Why is she mad at herself and not him?

"You stupid girl! I was going to kill you! It's a good thing you stopped me!"

He had been going to kill her. She should be furious, not apologizing for hurting him.

"But it's not right! Gomenasai!"

"SHUT UIP!" He flung a ball of fire at her. She shrieked, grabbing the left side of her face and falling to her knees. Her braid sizzled, then crumbled into ashes. The remainder of her hair fell into her face, now slightly shorter than Natsume's was. "Baka, baka girl! You're so stupid!" He yelled, then gasped as pain shot up his side.

"…Why are you so sad?" He blinked. "Is it, Persona that makes you sad? Is, that why you were hiding from him?"

What was she talking about?

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"…..Onii-san told me that when someone is mean, it's because they're sad. I think Persona-sensei is sad, too. Before I left, Onii-san made me promise to stay happy." She pulled her hand away, then looked over at him. His eyes flew wide in horror. _Did, I do that?!_ A large burn went over her left eye, which was closed. He could see all the pain she was in through her right one. "That's why, I always smile. So that maybe everyone else will smile, too." A kind smile formed on her lips as she stood. "All I want is for everyone to be happy." She slowly made her way over to him, then grabbed his arm.

Why did he feel like this? Why was this girl able to get to him? Why was she smiling at him after what he had done?

"Wh-what are you-?!"

"Gomenasai," he blinked as she helped him to his feet, "but I don't know where the closest doctor is." He stared at her, then looked away.

"Baka." They leaned into each other for support as he led her to the medical building.


	5. Hospital Visit

He stared out the window as the sun began to set, leaning against the window sill. Ruka was sitting on the hospital bed behind him, slowly petting the bunny in his lap.

Natsume looked down at his right hand and lit a fire ball in it.

**"****That's why, I always smile. So that maybe everyone else will smile, too." A kind smile formed on her lips as she stood. "All I want is for everyone to be happy." **

_Baka._ He closed his fist, extinguishing the fire. _You can't make everyone happy. It's stupid to even think you can. It's a stupid dream to have. And yet, she seemed so sure of it._ He looked back out the window.

Ruka watched Natsume's expressions. _I've ever seen him so, conflicted. Ever since Fudo-chan showed up, he's been acting strange. And after what happened yesterday…. _

"Konichiwa, Ruka-san. Konichiwa, Natsu-san." Ruka looked over as Akuma walked into the room, a bandage covering the left side of her face over her left eye and a bandage wrapped around her right arm.

"Konichiwa, Fudo-chan. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, Ruka-san. And please call me by my first name." Natsume glanced at her reflection in the window, watching her as she sat down in an empty chair. "How are you, Natsu-san?"

"I refuse to respond to such a stupid name."

"But you just did." She giggled. He didn't respond. "Ruka-san, does your bunny have a name?"

"Hai. Her name is Usagi."

"Ruka-san, what's your favorite color?"

"Huh?" Ruka blinked, caught off guard by her sudden change of topic. "Uh, light blue."

"Do you like chocolate?"

"Um, hai."

"Do you-?"

"Go away, baka. You're annoying voice is making it impossible for me to think." Natsume continued to watch her reflection. She closed her mouth, then looked over, her reflection meeting his gaze.

That cobalt blue. He gritted his teeth, then quickly looked away and back out the window. Ruka noticed. _He's only like this when Fudo, er, Akuma-chan is around. Is there, something Natsume isn't telling me?_

"… Natsume, visiting hours are almost over. I have to get back to the dorms." He stood. "I'll come back again tomorrow, when you're released." He started towards the door, nodding at Akuma as he left, closing the door behind him. Natsume tried to forget Akuma was still there.

"… Natsu-san, can I tell you a secret?"

"You're still here? I thought I told you to go away."

"… Onii-san has an Alice, too." Natsume blinked, then looked back at her reflection. Her head was bowed. "I made him promise me not to tell Narumi-sensei, so that he wouldn't have to come here, too."

"Why are you telling me this? I could easily tell one of the stupid teachers." What bothered him was the question that popped into his head: Would he?

"Natsu-san, please promise me you won't tell."

"I should tell that pervert Narumi so that they can bring your brother in." She looked over at him, then smiled.

"Arigato, Natsu-san." She stood, walking towards the door. "Oyasuminasai, Natsu-san." With that, she slid through the door and past a nurse carrying a tray of food. It was then that he looked back.

He could have easily told the nurse about Akuma's brother. Could have easily had her brother brought in to the hell whole called Gakuen Alice.

Instead, he just watched the nurse set down the tray of food, then leave. She nodded to Narumi as he walked down the hallway and past her.

_What was Persona thinking, having Hyuuga attack her?_ He looked down at the stuffed cat in his hand. _I hope Akuma doesn't mind that I went and got her her things from her room._ He pushed open the door to a room to find her on her tippy toes next to the window, watching the last rays of sun.

"Guess who." He said cheerily. She looked back and smiled.

"Narumi-sensei!" She ran over and hugged him. He chuckled, hugging her back.

"I brought you something, Akuma-chan!" He pulled back and offered her her stuffed cat and backpack. Her eyes sparkled.

"Arigato, Narumi-sensei!" She took the cat and squeezed it into a hug. Narumi smiled, setting her bag down next to the bed.

"How are you feeling, Akuma-chan?" He sat down at the edge of the bed, and she joined him.

"Much better, Narumi-sensei!" She smiled. "Natsu-san is better, too! I went to visit him."

"You did?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Hai! Narumi-sensei, why is Natsu-san so sad?" Her question caught him off guard.

"Well," he struggled with how to word it, "you see, Natsume-san lost his family."

"How?"

"….." He looked up at the ceiling. "In a fire. That's why he's the way he is."

"Oh….." She looked down at her cat, which was still in her arms. "So he doesn't have a mommy or daddy, like Onii-san and I don't."

"Hai." He looked back down at her. _How is it that she doesn't look at Hyuuga any differently after what he did?_

"Narumi-sensei?" She looked up at him.

"Hai?"

"Can I call you 'Papa'?"

"Hm?" He blinked. "Why do you want to call me that?"

"Because if I had a papa, I'd want him to be you." Narumi couldn't help but smile.

"Of course, Akuma-chan." He chuckled as she snuggled into him.

"Papa?"

"Hai?"

"Do you think that Natsu-san will ever be happy?"

"Hm, maybe. If he has some one to make him happy." He draped an arm around her. _She's still so sweet and innocent. I just hope that Persona doesn't change that. _

"…. I want to make him happy, and I want everyone else to be happy, too, even Persona-sensei."

"I bet that if you try, you can make it happen."

"Narumi." They looked over at the door to find a male doctor holding a clip board standing there. "I need to speak to you."

"Alright." He pulled away, smiling down at Akuma as he stood. "Oyasuminasai, Akuma-chan."

"Can you call me 'Aku-chan'? Onii-san used to….."

"Of course, Aku-chan." A big smile spread across her face as he left with the doctor. She looked down at the stuffed cat still in her hands.

"I can't wait to make Natsu-san happy," she smiled down at it, "Kuro Neko Natsume."

_She's such a sweet girl._ Narumi stopped outside of another door with the doctor, making the patient inside look back.

_What's that gay teacher doing outside my door?_ He could hear their muffled voices. He inched towards the door to hear better.

"What is it, Dr. Yukiatsu?" It was Narumi's voice.

"We were right about her Alice shortening her life span, but in a completely different way."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"…. Every time she uses her Alice, her Alice slowly freezes over her heart."

"What?!" Narumi was clearly shocked.

"This is new to us as well. We've already informed the higher ups. The freezing is currently taking place at a steady rate, so if she limits the use of her Alice, she'll still have a normal life span."

"… And what if she uses her Alice constantly?"

"… With constant use, it would be a miracle if she lived to graduation."

_Living to graduation a miracle?_ The crimson eyed boy pulled away from the crack in the door. _I doubt she'll even last that long, with Persona wanting to make her an agent._ He went back over to the window, looking out at the now night sky.

He hated how much this was bothering him. _Why should I care if she dies? That would be one less problem I'd have to deal with._ Her eyes flashed through her mind. He clenched his fists. _Damn that girl! I hope Persona does his worst to her!_

"…. I'll see to it that she has proper Alice restraints to ensure that her life span can be preserved."

"That won't be necessary, Anju." Natsume tensed at that voice.

"Persona!" Narumi's voice was tinged with anger.

"I'll train her to control it, without restraints."

"You won't be anything of the sort, Persona!"

"I've already received my orders, Anju." Natsume could hear the smirk in Persona's voice. "She starts training the moment she's released. She and Natsume will be working side by side for the government, and there is nothing you can do about it." _'Side by side'?! With her?!_ He hit his forehead against the window. _Why doesn't he just throw me to a pack of dogs!? _"Did you hear that, Natsume?" He cringed. "Fudo is your new partner, so you better get used to the idea."

"…. Hai, Persona…"


	6. New Student

"My name is Imai Hotaru. My Alice is technology."

"Welcome to Gakuen Alice, Hotaru-chan!" Akuma cheerily stated, smiling at the girl.

It had been nearly two years sine she'd first arrived at the academy. Her 9th birthday was only a couple of months away.

Her hair had regrown to half of its original length, and a burn sore went over her left eye and went the inside of her right arm. The pupil in her left eye had slightly faded into the cobalt blue of her iris, and the vision in that eye came and went randomly.

She had been ranked at two stars only because she had trouble keeping up in math, and she and her brother kept in contact through letters. Thanks to Persona (ironically), she had a lot more control of her Alice.

"Arigato." Hotaru walked down the isle, then sat in the empty spot next to the ice Alice.

"I'm Fudo Akuma, and I have everyone call me by my first name. It's nice to meet you, Hotaru-chan!"

"It's nice to meet you too, Akuma-chan." She pulled some tools and some parts out of her backpack, then began to work on something. Akuma watched her, her heart aching. _Onii-san has the technology Alice….._ She looked down at her hands.

Her eyes immediately travelled to her wrist. The long sleeves of her shirt covered the majority of the scar on her arm, but there was still some that was slightly visible. _Natsume…_ She looked back at Ruka and Natsume. A silver-haired 3-year-old was sitting in the fire Alice's lap, watching the 10-year-old read his manga. Ruka saw Akuma first.

"Konichiwa, Ruka-san!" She smiled wide.

"Konichiwa, Akuma-chan." He couldn't help but return her smile. Natsume glanced up, her voice catching his attention.

"How are you, Ruka-san?"

"Not bad, and you?"

"I feel great!" She giggled. Natsume rolled his eyes before going back to reading. The toddler looked back at her. "Hi, Youichi! Ohayō, Natsu-san!"

"Shut up, Frostbite. I can't read with your annoying voice in the background." He flipped the page. She frowned at the use of the nickname he'd given her a year ago. _Why won't he call me by my real name?_

"'Frostbite'?" Hotaru looked over at her questioningly, and Akuma nodded.

"My Alice is ice." Her eyes travelled to the small robot in the shape of a cockroach in Hotaru's hand. Her eyes flew wide in horror. "Eeeeeeeek!" She scooted away, falling of the end of the bench they were sitting on.

"Baka." Natsume turned the page.

"Baka." Youichi repeated after him. Akuma blinked, looking over at them. "Frost-baka-nee-chan." Youichi slid out of the fire Alice's lap, then went over to Akuma, who pulled him into her lap. "Ohayō."

"Ohayō, Ichi-kun." She giggled. He blinked, then reached up and yanked on one of the yellow streaks in her hair. "Ow!"

"Frost-baka-nee-chan's hair down." He released her hair.

"I know, Ichi-kun. I wanted it down today."

"…Pretty." He rested his head on her chest, closing his eyes. She smiled.

The crimson-eyed 10-year-old was no longer focusing on his book, and was instead watching them out of the corner of his eye. He hated how much he wanted to agree with the 3-year-old. She did look nice with her hair down. The way her hair framed her face was perfect, and it brought out the blue in her eyes.

Her eyes. Such a beautiful deep blue. It was so easy for him to lose himself in them. He hated how looking into her eyes made him feel. They were always full of so much life and hope and happiness. It was sickening, but at the same time…

"Alright, class. It's time for your allowance~." Narumi strode into the room wearing a strange purple outfit with a purple hat. Akuma stood with Youichi still in her arms and giggled.

"Konichiwa, Narumi-sensei!"

"Ohayō, Aku-chan~!" He smiled, then walked around the room to pass out the allowance. Natsume glared at him as he took his 300 rabits. Akuma shifted Youichi into one arm before taking the 50 rabits Narumi offered.

"Arigato!" She one-arm hugged. Narumi chuckled, then handed her an envelope. She gave him a questioning look.

"It's from your Onii-san." He winked at her. Her eyes began to sparkle.

"Arigato, Papa!" She gently set Youichi down on one of the benches, then opened up the envelope and pulled out the letter to read its contents.

_Aku-chan,_

_I'm sorry that I'm late with sending you a letter._

_We've been helping Martha clean up the orphanage_

_since it's almost Christmas time. It's been snowing_

_everyday now, and it's really cold, especially in_

_our secret hide out. Jack, Crow, and Kiryu say_

_'__hi', and so does Martha. How are your classes?_

_Is math still hard for you? Martha wants to know _

_if you have warm clothes. Thank you for the book_

_on mechanics you sent. It was really helpful. The guys _

_and I all shipped in on getting you your Christmas present._

___We hope you like it. Do they celebrate Christmas at _

_the academy? Martha says to keep warm and to stay safe._

_I want you to be safe, too. I love you, Aku-chan. Write_

_Back soon._

_-Onii-san_

She smiled wide and hugged the letter to her chest. Narumi smiled, then pulled a small rectangular box out from behind his back.

"This was sent with it, Aku-chan." She looked up, then reached out and took it, opening the lid. Her eyes began to sparkle.

"They made me a deck!" She folded the letter and set it down, then began to go through the cards. Narumi peeked over her shoulder as she went through them.

"A deck?"

"Uh huh!" She was smiling wide. "Now I can play Duel Monsters! Onii-san already taught me all of the rules, so now I can duel him the next time is see him!" She hugged the deck to her chest, and Narumi smiled wider.

"That sounds like fun, Aku-chan!"

"Maybe I can teach you, too, Papa!" She hugged him, and he laughed.

"Maybe some other time, Aku-chan."

"'Duel monsters'?" Yuu and Hotaru gave her a curious look, looking at the cards she was holding.

"Yep!" She fanned out the cards to let them see. "Back in Satellite, everyone plays! Onii-san has a Synchron deck, and his best monster is Junk Warrior! Jackie-san runs dragons, Birdie-san runs Blackwings, and Kiryu-san runs dark monsters! They sent me a Snowflake deck!"

"Stop squealing so loudly so that I can read." They looked over at the fire Alice, who was glaring over at them. In reality, he was just as curious as everyone else had been about Duel Monsters. Akuma pouted, then began to smile again. Narumi shook his head, going over to sit at his desk.

"Ruka-san, Natsu-san, would you like to go to Central Town with me?" Ruka blinked.

"Central Town? What for?"

"I want to buy presents for my Onii-san and everyone at the orphanage." She slid on her winter coat. Ruka nodded.

"I wouldn't mind going." He stood, sliding on coat then helping put a small one on Usagi.

"Natsu-san, will you come?" She helped Youichi put his on.

"Why would I? I'm perfectly content with being as far away from a baka like you as possible." He flipped the page, pretending he hadn't been listening to them talk.

"Onii-san." Youichi looked back at him. Natsume fully looked up. "Central Town, you come." Natsume stared at him, then sighed in aggravation, standing and sliding his own coat on. Akuma smiled, sliding on her backpack.

"You should come, too, Hota-chan. I can give you some rabits to spend." Hotaru looked over at her, a glint in her eyes.

"Just how many rabits are we talking?"

"Um," Akuma dug through her pocket, then pulled out several coins, "how about 300?" Hotaru was suddenly next to her. She jumped back in surprise.

"You are too kind. Maybe someday I will recognize your generosity." She took the rabits as Akuma giggled. Akuma looked down as Youichi tugged on her skirt. She smiled and picked him up.

"Holowon?"

"Of course we'll get holowon, Ichi-kun! We can't go to Central Town without getting some!" She hugged him gently.

"I'll go, too." Yuu smiled. "I want to get a present for my mom."

"The more the merrier!" She chimed, heading towards the door. "Bye, Papa!"

"Be safe, you kids~!" He waved as they left.

"Gaytard." Natsume grumbled as he followed the group, subconsciously matching his pace with Akuma's in order to walk next to her. Ruka walked next to him.

"You're gonna love Central Town, Hota-chan." Akuma beamed. "It's so beautiful. The shops and streets are always so clean, and the food is delicious!"

"Holowon." Youichi tugged on her coat.

"_Especially _the holowon! You just have to try it, Hota-chan!"

_'__Hota-chan'? _Hotaru debated on whether or not she would continue to allow Akuma to call her that. _I suppose it's alright. _

"Watch out, baka!" Natsume yanked Akuma out of the way of a pole that had been coming up on her left side. She blinked, realizing that the sight in her left eye had gone out again. She looked over at Natsume, who seemed to be legitimately worried.

"Natsume….." He blinked, then quickly looked away to hide the light blush that had warmed his cheeks.

"You're gonna crush Youichi, Frostbite." He quickly put in, doing his best to seem like that was the only reason he had pulled her out of the way. Only Ruka saw through it. _Natsume…_

"Oh….." She looked down at Youichi, who seemed as if he had been completely oblivious to what had almost happened. _I almost hurt Ichi-kun… _"Can you take him, Natsu-san?" She handed him to Natsume, who grunted. Youichi blinked, then snuggled into Natsume's chest.

"Watch where you're going, baka." _It's my fault she can't see out of that eye….. Damn it! Why do I even care?! _Despite himself, he felt guilty. He looked down at Youichi, who was staring up at him as if he understood what the fire Alice was so conflicted about. Natsume sighed.

"Akuma-chan, what happened to your eye?" Akuma blinked, looking over at Hotaru. Natsume gritted his teeth.

"It was an accident." She stated, back to her usual self. "Anyway, doesn't the snow make everything look so- Ow!" She ran into the pole that served as the bus stop.

"Baka." Natsume mumbled.

"Baka." Youichi repeated.

"Are you okay, Akuma-chan?" Ruka asked worriedly.

"Hai." She smiled in embarrassment, rubbing the left side of her face. "I just wasn't paying attention. That pole was cold." She giggled. Hotaru and Yuu smiled, and Ruka chuckled. Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Baka."

"Baka." Youichi shivered, then curled into Natsume's chest. Natsume pulled him closer, then used his Alice to warm up his body. Youichi made a sound like a sigh as he felt the heat begin to radiate off of the fire Alice.

"It's pretty cold out here, huh?" Ruka pulled Usagi to his chest. Yuu, Hotaru, and Akuma huddled closer together.

"Hai." Akuma shivered, looking around. "You would think that with the ice Alice, I wouldn't get cold."

"There's the bus." Ruka sighed in relief as the bus pulled up in front of them, opening the doors. The six of them hurriedly got in, welcoming the sudden warmth. They huddled into the seats next to the heater as the bus began to move. Natsume and Ruka sat next to each other, Ruka at the window seat and Youichi in Natsume's lap. Akuma, Hotaru, and Yuu sat in the seat directly behind them.

At some point, Youichi made his way back to Akuma, who immediately pulled him close. Natsume had his manga over his face as he pretended to sleep, and Yuu, Hotaru, and Akuma were talking about what they were going to buy. Ruka just stared out the window. _Natsume isn't the same when it comes to Akuma. Especially when she talks to him. But every time I bring it up, he just shrugs it off. Could it be that, he's finally beginning to see her as a friend? Or is it just that he has to work with her for Persona? _He looked over at Natsume. _This is the only thing he won't talk to me about. I wonder why?_

"What's that stupid look for?" Ruka blinked, realizing that Natsume had moved the book and was now staring at him.

"Oh. It's, nothing, Natsume." He looked down at Usagi. Natsume watched him. _Ruka only has that look when he's trying to figure something out, usually involving me. _He turned away, looking up and replacing the manga over his face. _I wish that he didn't do that. He worries enough as it is._

"Natsu-san, are you buying anything?" Akuma leaned over the seat and tapped the manga cover. He pulled it away and glared at her.

"Leave me alone, Frostbite. Your annoying voice is giving me a headache."

"Are you?" She poked his nose. His eyes narrowed dangerously. Before he could say or do anything, he accidentally met her gaze.

Those hauntingly beautiful eyes. He was almost immediately lost in the enchanting cobalt color of her irises. Despite the many times he'd met her gaze in the past two years, he always drowned in that sea of blue, always lost himself in her life-filled eyes. He hated them so much, but was powerless against them.

"Natsu-san…?" He blinked, her voice knocking him out of his trance. Her head was cocked cutely to the side with curiosity. He looked away and down at the manga in his hands, opening it and pretending to read. Ruka looked over at him. _He did it again….._

"I won't waste my money on stupid things." He turned the page. Akuma wrinkled her nose.

"But you buy those RPG mangas, and they're stupid th-Ow!" He had swung the book back and hit her in the head with it. She fell back into her seat, rubbing her forehead. Youichi pointed at her.

"Baka." He stated. Natsume smirked, and Akuma pouted. "Frost-baka-nee-chan get hit." He crawled into her lap. She hugged him, immediately smiling again.

"Oh, Youichi. You can be so kawaii!"

"Baka." Natsume stood as the bus stopped, then got off, the others close behind. The bough last of cold air that hit them made all of them shiver.

They dashed through the closest door, entering a fabric shop. The only other person there was the shop owner, who glanced up at them and gave a brief nod before going back to his magazine. Natsume looked around, then turned and walked right back out the door. Akuma watched him, pouting. _Natsume…. _She looked down at Youichi as he tugged on her coat.

"Ribbon." He pointed to an isle full of ribbons. The ice Alice smiled.

"Would you like a ribbon, Ichi-kun?"

"Hai." She carried him into the isle, then set him down. He immediately began to touch and feel every ribbon within his reach, studying each and every one. Just when he seemed to have chosen one, he moved on until Akuma had to pick him up in order for him to be able to look at the ones higher up on the shelves.

He finally settled on a silver silk ribbon with designs sewn into it with teal silk thread.

"It's beautiful, Ichi-kun!" She checked the price. "And only ten rabits." She smiled. Youichi nodded, putting it over his eyes. She giggled, then looked over at the other ribbons.

One of them immediately caught her eye. It was a pure black silk, but at the angle the light was hitting it at, she could see small specks of cobalt silk had been woven in. It looked as if the ribbon was covered in water droplets. _So pretty! _She reached up and grabbed it, taking it down.

"Onii-san." Youichi pointed at it. "For Natsu-onii-san."

"For Natsu-san?" She blinked, then smiled. "Hai! I bet he'll love it! Don't you think so, Ruka-san?" She looked over at Ruka, who was standing at the end of the isle with Hotaru and Yuu. He hesitated, petting Usagi.

"What would he use it for?"

"For anything he wants!" She squeaked. Ruka couldn't help but smile.

"He might like it. You can try to give it to him."

"I will!" She looked back at the ribbons. "They're all so cheap! I'll get one for Onii-san, Papa, and Persona-sensei, too!"

_Persona?! _Ruka was taken aback as she went through the ribbons. _I forgot. She isn't afraid of him. But, why isn't she? He makes both her and Natsume train to the point of exhaustion. And yet, she always has a smile on her face. Well, almost always._

"Why does she call Anju-sensei 'Papa'?" Hotaru looked over at him and Yuu questioningly.

"She sees Narumi as a father-figure." Ruka subconsciously answered, his mind not fully in the moment.

"Oh." Hotaru looked back over at Akuma.

"Ooh! Narumi-sensei will love this one!" She pulled down a purple ribbon with intricate pink designs sewn into it. "He told me that purple is his favorite color!"

_And she doesn't hide from him like Natsume does. She greets him with a smile. _He blinked. _Now that I think of it, Persona treats her differently than he treats Natsume. There are times where he's actually returned her greeting when he came to get them. _

"And this one will be for Onii-san!" Now she was holding up a bright red one with an intricate blue design. "He loves red and blue!"

_But then again, Akuma's attitude is contagious. It even affects Natsume….. _He looked down at Usagi. _I just don't get it. Why won't he talk to me about this?_

"And this one for Persona-sensei!" She grabbed a pitch black one with an intricate white design sewn in. "It matches his mask!"

_…__He's so secretive when it comes to her. Ever since the first day she arrived and he eavesdropped through her door. I can't help but wonder what else is going on with him….._

"Frost-baka-nee-chan get ribbon, too." Youichi held up a bright yellow silk ribbon with red droplets sewn into it the same way the droplets were sewn into the ribbon she was buying for Natsume. Her eyes flew wide.

"It's alright, Ichi-kun. I don't want to get one for myself." She shook her head.

"Frost-baka-nee-chan like yellow. Buy."

"But Ichi-kun-." She cut herself off as one of his silver hairs popped up. She shrieked as ghosts swarmed the both of them, backing away in to one of the shelves. "Okay, okay! I'll buy it!" His hair went down, and the ghosts vanished. He gave her an innocent 3-year-old look. She pouted.

"What an interesting way to get what you want." Hotaru smiled, looking over at a pink and orange ribbon. _Mikan would like that… But it's too expensive. _

The tag read five rabbits.

"Hai." Yuu agreed with her, and Ruka sighed, nodding.


	7. Haunted

"You bought quite a bit, Aku-chan." Narumi watched her from in her doorway as she packed several blankets into a box.

"Hai! A blanket for everyone in the orphanage! And a big box of holowon for them!" She smiled, labeling a blue blanket with Yusei's name, a white one with Jack's name, an orange one with Crow's, and a red one with Kiryu's. She taped the ribbon she had bought her brother onto the blanket she had labeled with his name. Afterwards, she placed the folded blankets into the box with a large box of holowon, then closed the box and taped it shut. "Oh! I bought you something, Papa!"

"Oh?" He smiled, entering and sitting cross-legged on the floor next to her.

"Hai!" She pulled out the purple-with-pink-swirls ribbon and handed it to him.

"Arigato, Aku-chan!" He smiled wider. "It's perfect! You even remembered how much I absolutely love the color purple~3!"

"Yay! You like it!" She hugged him. He was quick to return her hug.

"How could I not? You bought it for me~!" He pulled back, then pulled back his hair and used the ribbon to tie it up into a pony tail. "There!" Akuma clasped her hands together, her eyes sparkling.

"You look great, Papa!" She giggled, climbing into his lap and snuggling into him. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you, Papa."

"I love you, too, Aku-chan." And he meant it. He kissed her forehead.

He loved his students in general, but Akuma was different. She was his world, the daughter he never had. He knew he would drop whatever he was doing just to be there when she needed him to be. She was his family, no matter what anyone else said or did.

"Oh! I bought holowon for everyone!" She crawled over to the two medium sized boxes, also picking up the three remaining ribbons. "Can you tie up my hair with my ribbon, please, Papa?" She handed him the yellow ribbon she had bought for herself. He nodded, then used it to tie her hair up into a pony tail. "Arigato, Papa."

"You're welcome, Aku-chan." He smiled, then stood, helping her to her feet. "Who are those ribbons for?"

"The black one with the blue drops is Natsu-san's, and the other one is for Persona-sensei." They walked down the hall to the stairs, then down them towards the dining room. He watched all the while. _She's grown fond of Hyuuga and Serio. And I've seen changes in the both of them when it comes to Akuma. _

They entered the dining room, where Yuu, Hotaru, Ruka, Youichi, and Natsume were sitting at a far table in the back. Yuu and Hotaru were talking, and Ruka was holding Youichi, who was playing with Usagi. Natsume was reading the next volume of his manga.

"I brought holowon for everyone!" Akuma ran over, setting the two boxes down and sitting at the table. They (discluding Natsume) looked over at her as Narumi walked up and sat next to her. Hotaru blinked.

"Holowon?"

"Hai! You just have to try some, Hota-chan!" The ice Alice opened the box, then handed a peace to Hotaru. The technology Alice hesitated before taking a bite. Her violet eyes went wide. Akuma smiled. "Isn't it good?" Hotaru nodded, taking another bite. Youichi grabbed two from the box, handing one to Ruka. Yuu grabbed one, then Akuma handed one to Narumi before opening the second box and pulling another out, of which she offered to Natsume. "Here, Natsu-san!" He glanced up, then went back to reading.

"I don't want anything from you, baka."

"Now, now, Natsume. Be nice~3." They could practically see the heart at the end of Narumi's sentence.

"Shut up, pervert. I didn't ask your opinion." Narumi pouted (/3) at Natsume's response.

"Please, Natsu-san?" Akuma gave him puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeeeease?" He glared up at her, then accidentally (_again_) met her gaze.

The look she was giving him was irresistible. It took everything he had to look back down at his manga.

"I said _no_, baka. Stop pestering-Mmph!" When he'd opened his mouth, she pushed in a piece of holowon. His eyes flew wide and he nearly choked, then had no choice but to eat it. When he glared up at her, she was smiling innocently and nibbling on a piece of her own. She was the only one who didn't flinch away from his dangerous look. "Why you-!"

"I bought you something, Natsu-san!" She cut him off, offering him the ribbon she had bought for him. He faltered, not yet acting on lighting her hair on fire. He stared at it.

It was then that the light caught onto one of cobalt blue droplets. Suddenly, all he could think of were her eyes. Those stupid, annoying, beautiful, enchanting eyes. Those eyes that never showed hatred or malice or sadness. Those damn eyes that always portrayed nothing but life and happiness.

And that stupid cobalt color that haunted him.

He felt his anger intensify as he angrily stood, snatching the ribbon from her hand.

"This is what I think of your stupid ribbon." As soon as the sentence left his mouth, the ribbon burst into flames. Akuma shrieked, her eyes widening in horror. He turned and stormed towards and out the door, the flaming ribbon still fisted in his hand.

"Natsume….!" Ruka stood, watching as his friend left. He knew tat something was wrong. _Very _wrong.

"Aku-chan…?" Ruka looked over as Narumi watched Akuma worriedly. She was staring down at the table, her eyes wide. Hotaru gently touched Akuma's shoulder.

"Akuma-chan?" Hotaru worriedly asked.

That's when she began to cry.

Icy crystals began to slide down her face, hitting the table with quiet 'clinks'.

"Frost-baka-nee-chan…!" Youichi crawled across the table and slid into Akuma's lap, hugging her.

"Aku-chan….." Narumi pulled her into a hug. Ruka looked back towards the direction Natsume had stormed out in. _Natsume…._

"I'm, gonna go talk to Natsume!" He ran out the same door the fire Alice had left through. _Something isn't right! Natsume never loses his cool like that! _He ran up the stairs, hoping that he'd find his best friend in his room.

To his relief, he was.

Natsume was by his window, still holding the flaming piece of fabric in his hand.

"Natsume….!" He didn't look back, instead lifting up the ribbon to look at it. The flames died, and, to Ruka's astonishment, the ribbon was in no way charred, and showed no signs of being burnt in any way.

"I hate them."

"What?" Ruka blinked, confused.

"Her stupid eyes. They're always so bright and cheery." He clenched his fist around the ribbon, gritting his teeth.

"Natsume….?"

"That, baka….!" He punched the wall with the fist the ribbon was clutched in, bowing his head. "She's so stupid, and naїve, and annoying! And her stupid eyes!" At that moment, the ribbon caught a beam from the lamp light, and Ruka saw the cobalt droplets. _Was, Natsume reminded of her eyes when he saw the droplets? _"…That stupid blue haunts me…. That stupid blue in her eyes…..Then she goes and buys me this…..!" The fire Alice tossed the ribbon to the side, then went back to the window. It fluttered to Ruka's feet. "And yet, I couldn't get myself to burn the damn thing…."

That's when Ruka understood. Natsume hated the cobalt color because it reminded him of Akuma's eyes, which in turn reminded him of Akuma. He was telling himself that he hated her when the truth was the absolute opposite. _He, cares about Akuma-chan, but is refusing to accept it. _Ruka picked up the ribbon, turning it as to get a good look at the cobalt droplets. _He, _does _see her as a friend, or, maybe even more than that. Does he, maybe, _care _about her? _The thought made a small smile form on his face as he walked over to his friend and set the ribbon on the window sill.

"You, made Akuma-chan cry. You, should tell her that you're going to keep the ribbon. Oyasuminasai, Natsume."

The fire Alice didn't look down at it until long after his Ruka left.


End file.
